Crashed the Wedding!
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Inspirado em música de mesmo nome. Sierra, a namorada de James, descobre que este vai casar com Jessebel contra a sua vontade. Com a ajuda da Equipe Rocket e dos "pirralhos", ela quer parar o casamento, ao mesmo tempo que tem lembranças com James.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: pokemons falando (com exceção de Meowth)

**Prólogo.**

22 horas. Beira do riacho. Era nele que um casal se despedia.

**Moça: **Você tem mesmo que ir?

**Rapaz: **Lamento por isso! Minha família quer me casar com "ela" de qualquer jeito!

**Moça: ***tendo uma ideia* E se eu fosse falar com seus pais? Acho que, se soubessem que sou sua namorada, talvez isso te ajude!

**Rapaz: ***olhos brilhando* Faria isso por mim? Obrigado, de verdade!

**Moça: **Se cuida!

O casal trocou seu último beijo, antes do rapaz ir embora. Se daria certo, só o destino dirá.

**Crashed the Wedding!**

**Capítulo 1.**

Nossos herois, Ash Brock e Dawn, continuavam sua jornada pokemon, mas algumas coisas estavam bem diferentes. Já eram bem mais velhos e mais experientes.

Estavam à caminho da cidade mais próxima quando se depararam com algo.

**Dawn: ***surpresa* Quem é ela?

Se referiam a uma treinadora um pouco mais velha do que eles, que fazia um piquenique e dava de comer para seu Chimchar. Ela tinha cabelos lilás num rabo-de-cavalo comprido, olhos castanhos e usava camisa cavada, calça, tênis e luvas em tons de azul e preto.

**Ash: ***indo até ela com os outros* Ah... olá?

**Garota: ***notando a presença deles* Ah, oi! Tudo bem com vocês?

**Brock: ***segurando as mãos dela* Agora que eu encontrei você, está tudo uma maravilha!

**Dawn: ***cara azeda* _Lá vem ele de novo!_

**Garota: ***sem graça* Ahn... eu sou comprometida!

**Brock: ***capotando* _Por que isso sempre acontece comigo?_

**Ash: ***gota* _Pelo menos o Croagunk dele não precisou fazer nada! _Qual é o seu nome?

**Garota: **Meu nome é Sierra, treinadora da cidade de Cerulean! Este ao meu lado é meu Chimchar, mas eu o chamo de Shin! E vocês?

**Ash: **Sou Ash Ketchum, da cidade de Pallet! Este no meu ombro é o Pikachu!

**Dawn: **Eu sou Dawn!

**Brock: **Meu nome é Brock, muito prazer!

**Pikachu: ***cumprimentando Shin* É um prazer te conhecer, Shin!

**Shin: ***respondendo* O prazer é meu!

**Sierra: ***recolhendo suas coisas* Estão indo pro Centro-Pokemon da cidade mais próxima, não?

**Dawn: **Sim, por quê?

**Sierra: ***sorriso* Se importam se eu for junto? Vou levar meus pokemons pra checar sua saúde e depois vou pra casa do meu namorado! Tenho que falar com os pais dele!

**Ash: **Sem problema!

Com isso, Shin subiu no ombro de Sierra e todos foram à caminho do Centro-Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: pokemons falando (com exceção de Meowth)

**Capítulo 2.**

Ao chegarem ao Centro-Pokemon, Dawn e Sierra conversavam após darem seus pokemons para revisão.

**Dawn: **Levará bastante tempo até você chegar à casa do seu namorado?

**Sierra: ***contando nos dedos* Deixe-me ver: indo à pé e contando as paradas pra descansar... acho que chego em 7 dias!

De repente, houve uma explosão no Centro-Pokemon.

**Enfermeira Joy: ***assustada* Mas o que foi isso?

**Voz 1: **Prepare-se para encrenca!

**Voz 2: **Encrenca em dobro!

**Ash: ***girando os olhos* Essa não, são eles de novo!

**Pikachu: ***desconfiado* _A segunda voz estava diferente ou era impressão minha?_

No meio da fumaça, a Equipe Rocket falou seu lema, mas quando apareceram, Ash e cia. ficaram surpresos ao verem só Jessie e Meowth.

**Brock: ***cruzando os braços* Já fazia tempo que não apareciam, mas... não está faltando alguma coisa?

**Meowth: ***refletindo* Bom, a gente não tomou café e...

**Dawn: ***perdendo a paciência* NÃO, SUA ANTA! CADÊ O JAMES?

**Jessie: ***suspirando* Ele deixou a equipe há algum tempo!

**Ash: ***surpreso* Deixou a equipe?

**Jessie: ***veia na testa* Sim pirralho, depois que começou a namorar! *notando Sierra* Ei, espera! Não é você a namorada dele?

**Sierra: ***sarcástica* Oi pra você também, Jessie... Meowth...

**Dawn: ***chocada* Não... acredito!

**Meowth: **Puxa, que alívio! Achávamos que não íamos conseguir te encontrar a tempo!

**Sierra: ***confusa* Me encontrar a tempo? Como assim?

**Jessie: **A caminho daqui, encontramos o Growlithe que morava na casa do James! Ele tinha uma carta na boca, destinada à você!

Jessie pegou a carta e a entregou para Sierra.

**Sierra: ***lendo em voz alta* "Querida Sierra, se você estiver lendo essa carta, então Growlie conseguiu entregá-la! Minha família me encontrou e estão me forçando a casar com Jessebel novamente! O casamento será em minha casa daqui à 10 dias! Lamento que não possa fazer nada pra impedir o casamento, nem eu! Acho que isso é um adeus! Com amor, James"!

**Brock: ***chorando emocionado* Esse cara sabe como ser sentimental com uma mulher!

**Dawn: **Ei Sierra, talvez ainda possa impedir o casamento! Será daqui à 10 dias, e você disse que levaria 7 dias pra chegar à casa dele!

**Sierra: ***sorriso triste* Não vai dar, Dawn! Olha a data da carta! Ele a escreveu há 7 dias atrás, o que significa que o casamento será daqui à 3 dias!

**Ash: ***determinado* E todos nós estaremos lá a tempo, você vai ver!

**Jessie: **Você disse "todos nós"?

**Ash:** *sério* O James pode não ser mais da Equipe Rocket, mas ainda é amigo de vocês!

**Jessie:** *suspirando* Está bem, vamos logo!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: pokemons falando (com exceção de Meowth)

**Capítulo 3.**

O grupo andou por um bom tempo, e quando a noite chegou, foram de clandestinos num caminhão para poderem descansar um pouco.

Após um jantar feito por Brock, todo mundo dormiu. Com exceção de Dawn e Sierra, que ficaram conversando, assim como Shin com Pikachu em outro canto do caminhão.

**Dawn: ***sem graça* Sierra... você está mesmo namorando o James que era da Equipe Rocket?

**Sierra: ***mostrando uma foto* Sim! Se tivesse me perguntado, eu teria dito!

Na foto, Sierra e James estavam vestidos pra um encontro.

**Dawn: **Tem problema eu saber como vocês se conheceram?

**Sierra: **Sem problema! Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, foi na enfermaria que patrocinava uma liga de Pokemons! Ele ainda era da Equipe Rocket! Me lembro como se fosse ontem...

* * *

Era mais uma liga de Pokemons. Na enfermaria, a Equipe Rocket se espalhou pra conseguirem mais pokemons. James pegava as pokêbolas de uma parte , quando...

**James: ***sentindo uma mão em seu pulso* Ei, o que está...

James olhou para a dona da mão, Sierra, que lhe jogava um olhar maroto.

**Sierra: ***sorriso maroto* Lamento por isso, rapaz, mas nos meus pokemons você não toca! Preciso deles pra competição, sabia?

**James: ***ficando com medo* Que-quem é você? O que vai fazer?

**Sierra: **Meu nome é Sierra! E o que eu vou fazer? Simples!

Sierra o puxou pela camisa e lhe tascou um beijo na boca que o fez arregalar os olhos, mesmo sendo só por uns segundos.

**James: ***mão na boca, vermelho* Huh...

**Sierra: **Pelo jeito, esse foi seu primeiro beijo... James, certo? Melhor ir embora antes que te peguem!

Sierra pegou suas pokêbolas e saiu da enfermaria, deixando James lá.

* * *

**Dawn: ***surpresa* Uau! Esse não é o tipo de história romântica que se escuta em qualquer lugar! E você o beijou na primeira vez que se viram?

**Sierra: **Gostei dele à primeira vista! E quando eu gosto de alguém, eu gosto de uma vez! E agora ele está indo se casar com a Jessebel!

No outro canto do caminhão...

**Pikachu**: *espantado* A noiva do James, Jessebel, conhece a Sierra?

**Shin: **Conhece sim! As duas são irmãs, embora não de sangue! E as duas gostam do James! Já imaginou a briga que vai ter quando se reencontrarem?

**Pikachu: ***rindo* Essa eu não quero perder!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: pokemons falando (com exceção de Meowth)

**Capítulo 4.**

Quando amanheceu, todos tomaram o café-da-manhã, agradeceram ao motorista do caminhão pela carona e continuaram a andar. Shin e Pikachu continuaram a conversar, mas baixo pra que ninguém mais escutasse, como o Meowth.

**Pikachu: **Ontem você disse que Sierra e Jessebel eram irmãs, certo? E como você sabe disso?

**Shin: **Eu morava na mesma casa que as duas e testemunhei a convivência delas! Até "aquela briga"!

* * *

Desde pequenas, Jessebel e Sierra detestavam uma a outra, tanto que não era raro "batalhas" entre as duas. Entretanto, a maior delas foi aos 5 anos.

**Jessebel: ***indignada* VOCÊ VAI SER UMA TREINADORA DE POKEMONS COM 5 ANOS?

**Sierra: ***rebatendo* E daí? Você também ficou noiva de um tal de James com 5 anos! Vai ser ótimo ficar longe de você por um bom tempo!

**Jessebel: **EU TE ODEIO!

**Sierra: **EU TE ODEIO MAIS! VOCÊ ACHA QUE É A ESPOSA IDEAL, MAS NÃO PASSA DE UMA GRANDE MANIPULADORA! TOMARA QUE ESSE JAMES TENHA PACIÊNCIA PRA TE AGUENTAR, PORQUE A MINHA JÁ ACABOU!

Sierra foi embora com Shin, deixando uma Jessebel furiosa pra trás.

**Jessebel: ***irritada* QUER SABER? EU TORÇO PRA QUE, QUANDO VOCÊ ARRUMAR UM NAMORADO, ALGUÉM O TIRE DE VOCÊ!

* * *

**Shin: ***sarcástico* É, parece que praga de irmã também pega! E mais: quem roubou o namorado da Sierra foi a própria Jessebel!

**Pikachu: **Me pergunto quem é a verdadeira ladra de namorado, Sierra ou Jessebel!

**Meowth: ***ouvindo a última parte* Quem é a ladra de quê?

**Pikachu: ***sério* Nada!

**Ash: ***notando a cena* _Acho melhor eu não me meter em briga particular! E o casamento do James é amanhã! Tomara que a gente chegue a tempo!_

Na mansão do James, já era de noite e este terminava de jantar.

**James: ***suspirando* _Sierra... ainda me lembro de quando te pedi em namoro na segunda vez que te vi!_

_

* * *

_

**James: ***estendendo um anel de compromisso* Quer ser minha namorada?

**Sierra: ***surpresa* Isso aí é uma aliança! Aliás você... não tem noiva?

**James: ***suspiro* Sim! Mas é por isso que fugi de casa, pra ficar longe dela! Jessie e Meowth podem confirmar, se você quiser!

**Sierra: ***sorriso* Não precisa, eu acredito em você! E sim, eu aceito ser sua namorada, noiva ou até esposa se você pedir!

Retribuíndo o sorriso, James colocou a aliança no dedo de Sierra e vice-versa, antes de darem um beijo de cinema muito romântico.

* * *

**James: ***levantando da mesa* _Melhor eu sair daqui antes que a Jessebel apareça!_

James saiu dali e foi pro seu quarto.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: pokemons falando (com exceção de Meowth)

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, na mansão do James, este foi acordado as pressas por seu pai.

**Pai:** Levante-se, filho! Precisa se arrumar para a cerimônia de casamento!

**James: ***tentando impedí-lo* Mas pai, eu já disse que tenho uma...

**Pai: ***interrompendo-o* Eu já disse pra parar de inventar desculpas pra fugir do casamento, James! E isso inclui a suposta mentira sobre ter uma namorada chamada Sierra!

**James: ***sendo arrastado* _Adeus, Sierra! Espero que encontre outro homem que traga mais felicidade à você do que eu!_

Entretanto, o grupo ainda estava a caminho da mansão de James, dessa vez de carona no balão da Equipe Rocket. Claro que, pra ajudarem a ir mais rápido, o balão era puxado por dois Pidgeots, ambos de Sierra.

**Jessie: ***confusa* Eu não entendo, Sierra: por que tem dois Pidgeots?

**Sierra: **Eles são um casal, e eu os chamo de Óliver e Nina! Eu tinha capturado o Óliver quando ele era só um Pidgey e, após ele evoluir para Pidgeotto, conhecemos a Nina! Foi amor a primeira vista, tanto que a Nina até quis nos acompanhar!

**Brock: ***pegando as mãos de Sierra* Sierra, se o casamento de James acontecer... posso me casar com você no lugar dele?

**Meowth: ***girando os olhos* Se isso acontecer, o casamento não vai durar nem 10 minutos!

**Dawn: ***apontando* Vejam, posso ver a mansão do James!

**Sierra: ***esperançosa* _Tomara que não seja tarde demais!_

De volta à mansão do James, a cerimônia de casamento acontecia no salão. James olhava discretamente a aliança que tinha trocado com Sierra em seu dedo, só parando de olhar quando Jessebel chegou ao altar.

**Jessebel: ***confusa* O que tanto você olha?

**James: ***escondendo a mão no bolso* Nada!

**Padre: **Queridos irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos para unir esse casal em sagrado matrimônio!

Quanto aos nossos herois...

**Ash: ***em pânico* CUIDADO! VAMOS BATER NA VIDRAÇA!

**Todos: ***igualmente em pânico* AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Os Pidgeots não conseguiram frear a tempo e bateram na vidraça, quebrando-a em mil pedaços. Por coincidência, era a vidraça do altar, e quase que caíram em cima do padre.

**Jessie: ***sarcástica* Era essa a sua ideia de "entrada"?

**Sierra: ***um pouco tonta* Não exatamente, mas funcionou!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: pokemons falando (com exceção de Meowth)

**Capítulo 6.**

**Mãe de James (MDJ): ***indignada* O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?

**Jessie: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Não está óbvio? Prepare-se para encrenca... han... alguém continua o lema?

**Meowth: **Esquece o lema! Viemos impedir esse casamento e, pra complementar, acompanhados!

**Sierra: ***sarcástica* Espero que não se importem!

**James: ***emocionado* Sierra! Que bom, o Growlie entregou minha carta!

**Jessebel: ***reconhecendo-a* SIERRA? EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

**Sierra: ***girando os olhos* É bom te ver também, irmãzinha! Embora esse não seja o melhor momento! Aliás, estou chocada por não ter sido convidada pro casamento de minha única irmã!

**Dawn: ***chocada* Vocês duas são irmãs?

**Meowth: ***apontando Pikachu e Shin* Ah, então era disso que vocês dois conversavam! Seus filhos da...

**Padre: ***interrompendo-o* Não ouse completar isso na minha presença! E depois, se vocês tem um motivo pra que esse casamento não aconteça, falem de uma vez, ou eu irei declarar os noivos como marido e mulher!

**Ash: **É claro que temos um motivo: adultério! O James é comprometido com a Sierra!

**Sierra: ***mostrando a aliança* E eu tenho a aliança pra provar!

**Pai do James (PDJ): ***surpreso* Puxa! E eu achando que a aliança do James era falsa! De qualquer modo, essa garota não parece ter sido preparada para ser uma boa esposa e fazer o James feliz!

**Sierra: **Talvez eu não saiba como é a vida de uma mulher casada! Mas, com certeza, eu sei fazer o James feliz!

**James: ***sorrindo* É claro que você sabe, Sierra! Não tenho dúvidas!

**Jessebel: ***irada* ISSO É TRAIÇÃO!

Jessebel ia pegar seu chicote, mas Sierra, que já havia descido do balão, segurou seu pulso.

**Sierra: **Que tal resolvermos isso de uma maneira justa? Tipo... uma batalha de pokemons?

**Jessebel: ***sarcástica* Não me faça rir, Sierra! Já tivemos batalhas pokemons uma contra a outra... e você nunca venceu!

**Sierra: **Isso foi há quase 10 anos, Jessebel! Estou mais experiente agora! Quem seguiu a carreira de treinadora Pokemon fui eu, lembra?

**Jessebel: ***jogando um olhar gelado* Vamos lá pra fora... irmã!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: pokemons falando (com exceção de Meowth)

**Capítulo 7.**

Jessebel e Sierra foram para os jardins da mansão, onde teriam sua batalha, e todo mundo as seguiu. Como sempre, Brock se ofereceu para ser o juiz.

**Brock: **Esse duelo será um contra um, em uma partida única!

**Sierra: **SHIN, EU ESCOLHO VOCÊ!

**Jessebel: **ESCOLHO VOCÊ, VILEPLUME!

**James: ***cruzando os dedos* _Que a Sierra vença, que a Sierra vença..._

Entretanto, durante a batalha, Vileplume atacou Shin e o segurou pelo pesçoco, como se fosse esgoelá-lo. Mas o plano era outro.

**Vileplume: **É da Sierra que o James realmente gosta, não é? Então eu vou deixar que me derrote!

**Shin: ***surpreso* Mas por quê?

**Vileplume: **Jessebel não sabe, mas eu nunca fui a favor de que ela se casasse com o James, principalmente se ela pretende ser incrivelmente manipuladora! Penso isso desde as nossas batalhas na infância, lembra?

**Shin: ***sorriso maroto* É difícil esquecer!

* * *

Sierra estava de joelhos no chão, amparando Shin, enquanto Jessebel se gabava.

**Jessebel: **É a vida, Sierra! Você nunca será boa o bastante para me derrotar!

**Sierra: **Prefiro ser uma perdedora do que uma manipuladora! Não sei como seu Gloom aceita ser seu pokemon!

**Jessebel: ***rebatendo* Cala a boca, sua perdedora! O Gloom faz tudo que eu mandar e isso não é da sua conta!

* * *

**Vileplume: **Por isso estou te pedindo: me nocaute, e sem piedade! Prefiro levar uma bronca do que vê-la sendo manipuladora!

**Shin: **Como quizer!

Shin livrou-se de Vileplume (a vista dos outros, porque este o soltou) e usou sua habilidade chama para nocauteá-lo. Não foi difícil, pois Vileplume não ofereceu resistência, mesmo com Jessebel mandando ele fazer isso.

No final, Sierra e Shin venceram a batalha e a primeira correu para os braços de James, beijando-o na frente de todos.

**James: ***depois do beijo* Ei Sierra, eu tive uma ideia: já estou vestido de noivo, o juiz está ali... O que acha da gente se casar agora?

**Sierra: ***sem graça* Eu adoraria, mas... não tenho um vestido de noiva!

**Dawn: ***sarcástica* Tenho certeza de que a Jessebel não vai se importar de emprestar o vestido de noiva dela! Não é mesmo, Jessebel?

Jessebel bufou, mas deu o vestido (depois de Shin ameaçar queimá-la junto com ele). E, depois do casório, Brock resolveu dedicar uma música aos noivos durante a festa, para a surpresa deles.

**Brock: **I'm so rushed off my feet (oh-oh)

Looking for Gordon street

So much I need to say

I'm sorry that its on her wedding day

Coz she's so right for me

Her daddy disagrees

He's always hated me,

Coz I never got a j-o-b

Coz she's mine

**Brock e Ash: **And I'm glad I crashed the wedding

It's better than regretting

I could have been a loser kid

And ran away and hid

But it's the best thing that I ever did

Coz true love lasts forever

And now we're back together

As if he never met her

So looking back

I'm glad i crashed the wedding

**Sierra: ***dançando com James* Sabe que essa música "Crashed the weeding" parece com a nossa história?

**James: ***concordando* Sim! Só que tá ao contrário!

**Sierra: ***confusa* Ao contrário?

**James: **Sim! O cara que vai interromper o casamento da garota!

**Sierra: **Entendi! E quer saber de uma coisa?

**James: ***curioso* O que?

**Sierra: ***sorriso maroto* Eu faria tudo de novo!

E ela o beijou depois disso, como um sinal de que sua vida de casados estava apenas começando.

FIM!


End file.
